Taken Over
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Danny was feeling weird ever since he finished shoving Skullker back into the Ghost Zone... but what he didn't know was that something within in was slowly wiping away his existence. Can Danny get rid of it in time! Or will be be gone forever? Some DxS...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

YELLOW! I'm writing my second story for FanFiction and decided that Danny Phantom was it. I've watched, like, every episode like a billion times! And I wish that they continued the show, but every show must end sometime or another right? Haha… Okay so please review this after I'm done and tell me how it is!

Okay so here it is….

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom… but own the plot.

Danny woke up in the morning to a scream. He sat up with his hairs standing up on his back. Throwing off his covers, he quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen. He saw Jazz having her back to him. He stopped suddenly and walked carefully towards his sister. "Jazz? Are you okay? I mean not that I care about all your physiological stuff, but I heard a scream."

"Why wouldn't I scream?" she said whipping around with a huge grin on her face. "I GOT FULL SCHOLARSHIP TO YALE!" Jazz screamed again holding the letter to her chest, as she jumped with joy. Then suddenly their parents entered the room sliding dramatically to a stop.

"What's wrong Princess?" Jack Fenton said in his dashing orange and black jumpsuit. "Does it involve ghosts?" He said pulling out an ecto-gun.

"Jack, please. You know how Jazz gets around ghost weapons!" Maddie gently touched her sulking husband's face and smiled softly. "Jazz dear, why did you scream?"

"Hopefully it was a ghost!" Jack said quietly. Ignoring her husband she just pulled off her mask and stared intently at her daughter.

Jazz rolled her eyes and said, "Mom, dad, I GOT AN INVITE TO GO TO YALE!"

"Ooo! That's very good honey! But did you really have to scream for that? No matter, we'll have a celebration tonight alright hon?" Maddie lead the saddened Jack downstairs to the lab. "You kids have some breakfast, and if you need us… just give us a holler!" Danny watched his parents walk down the stairs. "I'm happy for you Jazz." Danny said stretching. "In fact, if you want, I'll give you a ride down to Amity Park Amusement Park. You always loved that park." He went up to the cabinet and pulled out two bowls: one for him and one for his sister. "But let's have some breakfast."

When they both sat down Jazz finally spoke. "Thanks Danny. At least someone cares. And I would love to go to the park. Why don't you invite Sam and Tucker?" At the word Sam, Danny's heart started to beat faster.

"Sure Jazz. If that's what you like." Jazz nodded as she poured herself a bowl of Fenton cereal. "We'll go after breakfast then."

(2 hours later)

Danny quickly brushed his teeth and took a shower before walking out of his room. He wore his normal cloths, his white and red shirt and blue jeans. He walked out of his room and went to Jazz's door. Knocking three times, he waited patiently for her door to open. When it didn't he turned the knob to see if it was open, to his surprise, it was. _Jazz always has her door locked_, Danny thought. He walked in looking around. "Jazz? Are you ready?" He called. Then he saw her. Jazz was leaning against the window and was looking out to the clear blue sky. "Jazz?" Danny tapped her shoulder afraid that she was having a mental breakdown.

Jazz turned around and pulled headphones out of her ear. "Oh hey Danny! I was waiting for you. Sorry about not opening the door, I was listening to _Ghost Physiology_, and sorta got absorbed into it… So are you ready to go?" Danny sighed in relief and chuckled a little bit. He nodded and summoned his blue rings that started around his waist. He stepped back and held his arms out as his body was transformed from Danny Fenton, to Danny Phantom. Stepping towards his sister he put out his hand. "Ready?"

Jazz smiled and took her little brother's hand as she was scooped up into Danny's arms. She put one arm around his shoulder and another on his arm. "Let's go." Danny flew out the window and flew through the sky heading towards the Amusement Park. Suddenly Danny felt a shiver and a heat sensation move up his spine. He stiffened up, and gagged a little. _That's weird_, he thought. Jazz at the same time felt her brothers arms tighten around her. "Are you okay Danny?"

"Yeah… of course." Danny said dismissing the idea. Hours ago, Danny had already called Sam and Tucker and told them to meet him at the Amusement Park. They were going to spend the whole day there until dinner. He also explained the reason why they were going. Both of them shouted in joy when they realized that Jazz got to go to the college of her dreams.

(At the Park)

Danny hid behind a tree before reverting back to normal. But before he went out to meet his friends he collapsed hallway to the Park. "Danny!" All three of them called in unison. Danny was on his hands and knees panting and gasping to get air into his lungs. His body burned with fire, but he felt a chill as well. Danny was trying to stay conscious. "Danny? What's wrong?" Sam said frantically rubbing his back.

"Water…" Danny croaked out. "Give – me – water!" Tucker ran off inside the Park. About two minutes later, Tucker cradled a bottle of water running full speed to his best friend.

"I got the… Danny?" Danny was sprawled out on the grassy field, breathing but unconscious.

"He passed out. I felt him stiffen up when he gave me a ride here, I didn't know what happened at that time, but I think it's linked with what happened to him now." Jazz replied tipping Danny onto his back. "Hope he's okay." Jazz gently stroked her brother's black hair as she took the bottle of water from Tucker's hands.

"So you felt it? Why didn't tell us? You know that Danny wouldn't tell you anything! He's stubborn and doesn't like his friends worrying about him." Sam explained gently.

"I didn't think-" Jazz was cut off when Danny suddenly sprang up and screamed. "Danny?"

"What happened?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. He groaned while holding his right ribs. "I don't remember anything… Just feeling really hot and cold at the same time."

_"Well that's what happens when you try taking over the body of a hafa."_ Someone said in Danny's head.

"WHOA!" He said holding his head. He pointed frantically trying to tell his friends something. "Someone is in my head!"

"Yeah and I'm part Goth…" Tucker said sarcastically.

"No really! There's…" Danny was cut off again.

_ "Are you serious Daniel Fenton? If you give me up I would have to kill you… Don't try, just shut up and go have fun in the Amusement Park." _The voice said. Danny gulped and smiled weakly at his friends. Standing up and dusting himself he said, "Why don't we go to the amusement park now? Maybe I just need some fun and fresh air."

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker shrugged and followed Danny.

Little did they know that the more Danny was exposed to the ghost within him, the faster the ghost would take over him. Soon Danny Fenton would no longer exist.

**Okay I have a feeling that I dragged this a little bit. Just wanted to give y'all some information about what was going to happen to Danny. Sorry about that. PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get any reviews, I'll probably stop the story and not continue it… Yeah so review if I should continue or not continue. thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I didn't get many reviews, but I did get one. Lemme try and fix this chapter and hopefully catch your attention! Okay… here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my plot…**

Danny did his very best to ignore the searing pain of the person, ghost, THING! He flinched whenever his friends didn't see him. He would disappear into any opening and scream, just to get out the pain. But nothing seemed to get that voice out of his head.

_"If you do anything stupid, I swear to God, Daniel Fenton… YOU WILL DIE!"_

_"Yeah right. Look, let's talk this out. Who are you?" _Danny thought back. But as always, the voice in his head didn't say anything back. Sighing softly, he shoved his hands into his pockets and forced a smile.

"That was the best ride EVER!" Tucker said still barfing into a bag.

"It would've been a great ride ever, if you didn't eat 20 hot dogs!" Sam said covering her nose. "What do you think Danny?" She looked back, but couldn't find him. "Danny?" Suddenly an ear-piercing scream echoed through the Amusement Park. Everyone paused in there tracks. People on rides stopped enjoying the ride, and looked around for the victim.

_Danny_, Sam thought. Tucker and Jazz looked at Sam and instantly understood who it was. Immediately, the trio ran around the whole amusement park searching for their friend. "DANNY!" Was the only thing they said until about an hour later, they found him.

Danny was clutching his head and his body was shaking, if that wasn't weird enough, his body glowed in a green aura. His eyes were open, but it was pure green, there was nothing but green. Jazz and Sam went pale noticing his face. Tucker dropped his corn dog and went around his friend holding his shoulder. He looked up at the girls, "What are you two looking at? Get over here and help me!" Snapping out of their trance, they kneeled down and tried stroking the body.

"Danny please come back to us…" Sam said slowly, and as if by coincidence, Danny's eyes turned back to their baby blue and rolled up into his head. Everyone sighed in relief, but they were still worried about the unconscious shaking body. "Let's get him home."

(At Fenton Works)

"Man he's heavy!" Tucker said after carrying his best friend home for about 10 blocks (of course he had help). They opened his room, and plopped him on his bed. Jazz sat on his side and gently stroked her brother's home.

"You two should probably sit down. It was a long walk back." Jazz said gesturing to some chairs. They nodded and pulled up some chairs placing them beside Danny's bed.

After about 30 minutes of discussing the possible problems with Danny, they heard a soft moan escape his lips. Slowly Danny's eyes opened, and just as slowly he sat up. _"Oh thank god. I thought you would never get up!" _The thing said. Without meaning to Danny yelled back…

"Shut up you freak! Get out of my head!" Everyone in the room stared at him weird and raised some eyebrows. Danny looked around and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You heard me! I'm telling you! There's someone in my head!"

_"Danny… NOT smart. Not smart at all." _Danny ignored the threat and continued to explain. "I heard him when I got up at the park! Please I need help… I think it wants to take me over…"

_"You crossed the line Fenton. And I know exactly how to punish you…" _An evil chuckle followed by a growl was heard before Danny was experiencing the most painful electric shock ever. Thousands and thousands of volts passed through Danny's veins, as he screamed and screamed. "I'M SORRY!" He cried. "PLEASE STOP!" Instantly the pain resided, and Danny clutched his bed sheets and started panting.

_"This is your first warning Fenton, and maybe even your last."_ Danny nodded and begged one last time to the mystery ghost to not to do it again.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted. "Are you okay? What…"

"Jazz, Sam, Tucker… I need your help." Danny said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, we need Plasmius's help, and I need all of guys to help me get the ghost out of my head."

**If this was just as boring, I'm totally sorry. I think this story is going downhill. But if you guys like it and think that I should continue on, please review and tell me. But so far I haven't got many reviews and I don't think many people like this story… So review if I should continue. Thanks a bunch! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay… don't get mad at me. Let me explain. I was going to update the story the day after my last update, but I ended up going to Memphis to stay with my uncle for 2 weeks. So I didn't exactly know how to access my uncle's computer! Okay… here we go. Chapter 3! Oh and special thanks to Carpetbakr who really wants me to continue the story! She (I'm sorry if your not a she ) encouraged me to continue and has put my story title on one of her stories! Hunted Hero…. Iron Man Armored Adventures and X-men crossover… It's very cleverly written; you guys should check it out! **

** Okay RedHeadsRock1010 requested for this. So I think I will add two chapters today. So hope you like this chapter RedHeadsRock1010!**

** To: CARPTERBAKR! And RedHeadsRock1010!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Danny Phantom….**

Danny realized that it wouldn't be a good idea to go to Vlad's house around 9 at night. He decided that, right after school, he would take the Specter Speeder all the way to Wisconsin with his friends. Danny knew that Vlad was hopefully smart enough to help him; he had a lot more experience with ghosts so hopefully he had an idea to get the mystery ghost out of him.

Danny had said goodbye to Sam and Tucker before carrying Jazz back home, bridal style. "Don't tell mom and dad." He said nervously. "You know how they would react if I act… (Gulp) crazy…"

"Don't worry little brother. Your dangerous secret is safe with me. But you have to promise me that you will go to Plasmius's house tomorrow." Danny nodded and made a promise to her.

_"Don't even think about it Fenton. You aren't going to enjoy your hours at the old man's house. Stay away from there, or I swear…" _

_ "What? What will you do? All your doing is staying in MY body, and using me. If I die, you die as well. But if you tell me who you are, I wouldn't tell Plasmius_." Danny thought wincing in his sudden headache.

_"Don't make me Fenton. I can influence you enough to drop your precious sister. You wouldn't want that would you?" _Danny stayed quiet and gulped. He gripped his sister harder, who started squirming around in his arms.

"Danny? Could you lighten up on the grip? I'm not really having a comfortable ride." Jazz looked up at her brother to notice that he was pale and shaking. _Oh no, not again_, she told herself.

But to her relief Danny said something, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "I'm not letting you go. I wouldn't loosen my grip, sorry Jazz but I'm taking any risks." Jazz nodded and adjusted herself for a comfortable ride.

When the siblings came home, the house was dark and quiet, too quiet. Danny had turned back into his human form, but for some light he held his hand that blazed with ecto- energy. "Hello? Anyone home?" Jazz said. Suddenly, the lights flew on and everyone in the room yelled, "SURPRISE!" So did Danny, who planned the party.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She said crying with joy. Sam, Tucker, her mom, dad, aunts, and uncles were there with party hates on and confetti in their hands. "Who planned this?" She said walking around. Everyone pointed at Danny, who was holding a bouquet of flowers that read, "CONGRATULATIONS JAZZ!" Jazz ran to her little brother and gave him a hug that he would never forget.

"Thank you Danny. You are the best brother in the whole wide world! I love you!"

Danny laughed and gently pulled her away. "Your welcome Jazz. You've done so much for me. I think this is the least you deserve." He handed her the bouquet and lead her to the kitchen. A large triple chocolate cake was in the middle of the table with candles that spelled out "Congratulations" in the middle. After a wonderful night of partying, the family and friends decided that it would be a good idea to hit the hay. They said goodbye to there family and sighed.

"That was the best night of my life." Jazz said giving a group hug to her parents. She smiled brightly at her brother before heading upstairs to go to sleep. The trio watched the skipping girl head to her room.

"You just made Jazz's day Danny. I'm so proud of you." Suddenly Danny got angry at them.

"Well duh! She's my sister who got into Yale! It was supposed to be your responsibility to do a party for her! Except you guys stayed down in the basement making more ghost weapons!" Danny's parents looked down in shame. "But Jazz's happy. So that's all that matters mom and dad. Just get some sleep." Danny said before walking up the stairs.

He went into his room and slowly started to remove his shirt and pants. He slipped on his pajamas before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Before he could put away his toothbrush (he finished brushing) Danny felt the ghost breaking out again. Excruciating pain enveloped him, "Not now! Please! AHH!" He struggled to maintain his body and tried resisting the pain. He screamed as he fell onto his hands and knees. He tried crawling out of the bathroom, and went near his bed. His screams got louder and louder; he had accidently locked his door to his room. "DANNY?" Jazz was pounding on the door. He heard his mom and dad running up the stairs as well screaming his name. Danny felt helpless; he couldn't do anything but scream.

"Jack! Use your large body, I love you honey, to knock down the door!" Maddie said frantically.

"But I have to pay for that!" Jack said panting.

"Jack! Our sons in there!" Then Jack heard the loudest scream escape from the room, and without thinking he rammed into the door entering Danny's room. The screams subsided and all was left was a shaken teenage boy.

"Danny? Honey, are you okay?" Danny just shook his head and reached a shaky hand to read for the bed. With a lot difficulty he slipped within his sheets before closing his eyes to sleep. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz stood at the doorway just staring at the heap under the covers. There was a steady breathing, meaning that Danny had fallen asleep.

"I don't know what to do in school tomorrow." Jazz said heading to her room.

The next day Danny didn't remember anything from last night. He did his normal morning duty and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. His parents were in the kitchen staring carefully at their son. They didn't say anything as Danny took a banana, or when Danny walked out the door to school. All they were was worried.

Danny didn't know what had gotten into his parents. They stared at him with worry and sadness. He shrugged off the image and continued walking down to his friend's house. Tucker was outside with his PDA, he was doing something but quickly shut it off when he saw Danny approaching. "What were you doing? Danny said heaving Tucker off the ground.

"Oh, just playing a game." Tucker said holding back some guilt. He didn't want to lie to his friend, nor did he want to tell him what he was doing. "Let's go get Sam." They walked and talked about some girls, mostly Paulina. When they say Sam, Danny blushed and changed the topic before Sam noticed what they were talking about.

_"You like the Goth?! Who knew?" _Danny mentally kicked the ghost and walked on. When they entered the school they only had about 5 minutes before the first period.

"Well I had better go to class. I had a long night and didn't finish all my homework." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. They said their goodbyes before Danny went into Mr. Lancer's class.

"Oh hello Mr. Fenton. I heard that your sister got into Yale. Tell her that I am proud of her." Danny nodded before taking his seat and pulling out his homework.

"I see you didn't do your homework Danny."

"I had a long night. I threw a party for Jazz, she was really upset because my parents didn't do anything to make her feel appreciated." Mr. Lancer looked at Danny in shock. He smiled and said.

" I like your attitude over your sister, Danny. Okay I'll give you 10 minutes to do your homework then." Danny looked at him in gratitude and quickly finished his assignment.

"How was third period?" Sam asked leaning against Danny's locker. Danny yawned and just shook his head.

"I'm exhausted and tired. That stupid ghost wouldn't leave me alone. He keeps making a comment for everything, and just keeps talking and TALKING!" Danny said throwing his hands in the air. Jazz met up with the trio and looked surprised.

"Danny? You're in school?" Danny looked puzzled.

"Of course. What did you…" Danny collapsed grabbing the side of his ribs. He resisted all he could so that he wouldn't scream in front of the whole school. He started gagging and tried gasping for air.

"Oh no! Danny!" Jazz ran off towards the nurse's office. The friends dropped to Danny's side and tried holding onto him. But they noticed his eyes slowly turning green. His face was growing pale like they had seen at the Amusement Park.

"No…" He said trying hard to push the ghost back into his mind. Then things got worse. The A group walked up to them, Dash in front, Paulina following closely behind, and the rest of the football players and cheerleaders.

"What's wrong Fenturd? Feeling sick? No surprise, just look at your face!" The group laughed and Sam went furious.

"You don't have a clue what's happening to him! Leave him alone!" Dash looked startled so Paulina took over on the insults.

"Looks like your boyfriend is turning into a ghost." When Paulina said that, Danny let loose a scream and his body started to jerk as if he was having a seizure. That's when the popular group started softening up.

"Hey Fenton? Dude, you don't look so good." Dash kneeled next to him and pushed Danny onto his back. Danny jumped up and pulled at Dash's collar. He looked at him in his eyes and said, "Help me…" Then his eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the ground. Dash was shocked so he didn't do anything until Paulina pushed him.

"HELP HIM!" She said angrily. Paulina actually felt bad for him. Of course she made fun of the dork, but this was something entirely different. She just witnessed a spazzing guy she had some feelings for. Okay she took that back, she did have feelings for him and he wasn't that bad looking. She shoved the thought to the side as she walked along Dash and Kwan, who were holding the spazzing Danny. Danny was still flinching, wincing, grunting, groaning, and anything else that had something to do with pain.

_"I warned you Daniel. I told you not to say anything about me to anyone. You keep telling people, and you have so much hope to go to Vlad. I hope you know that I won't let you." _All Danny did to respond was moan. He tried saying something, anything. But he was weak and was being carried to the nurse's office. He knew that the nurse couldn't do anything he needed Vlad. Vlad was his only hope was his archenemy.

The nurse already had things out ready to look at Danny. Jazz had a red nose, and her eyes were puffy. "I… I…"

"It's alright Jazz honey, your brother will be okay. " But even the nurse was doubtful. Sam and Tucker walked towards Jazz and stood in silence. The moment they put Danny down, he tried getting up. "STRAP HIM!" The nurse said frantically trying to get an ice pack. Dash got his arms, and Kwan grabbed his legs. Danny' face scrunched into a frown, and his teeth clenched. His back arched and lifted off the bed as he struggled against the football players.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" His voice doubled as if two people were talking at the same time.

The ghost was finally gaining control. And Danny was running out of time.

**Okay, I hope that this chapter made up for my long absence. And as usual please review!:) Sorry again for taking so long, and stuff. Okay review and BYES! Next chapter hopefully will be uploaded faster….**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I have nothing much to say actually…. I ran out of my excuses and all I can say is that I am still in Memphis…. Oh well… Chapter 4 here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own plot….**

"DANNY! Please stop! Please!" Sam screamed from the corner of the nurse's office. She was loosing it. Danny was her heart and soul; she loved him and just kept it to herself this whole time. Now that he was dying, Sam wanted to tell Danny how much he meant to her. But at the moment, that wasn't a good idea.

The nurse was flailing around trying to find a sedative to calm Danny down. Danny, in the other hand, was slowly reverting back and forth from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. But everyone in that room didn't care much about finding out his secret identity; they were too busy trying to keep him on the bed.

DANNY POV

Danny kept trying to fight the ghost in his mind. He hated feeling light- headed and not being able to gain control with himself. This same situation happened once before. His ghost half tried taking over, but he eventually learned to control his powers.

But this time he had no control what so ever, and all that kept increasing was his screams and his pains. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" He screamed out loud.

Everyone in the room just stared at him for moment before resuming their struggles.

_"All right! Okay! I'm Skulvald 2.89. I am a virus that was made by Vlad and executed by Skulker. So now you know, goodbye Danny Fenton, and hello Skulvlad Phantom." _Once Skulvlad said that, Danny passed out on the bed. The nurse had just found the sedative, and was just about to prick him, but instead she ran to get an icepack.

Danny's chest rose and fell and his heartbeat kept increasing every minute as the ghost finally settled in. Danny morphed into his ghost form and opened his eyes. Everyone surrounded him and stared intently before backing away in shock. "Dude! Danny, your eyes are like scary red man!" Kwan said cowering behind Sam. Danny growled angrily and rose from the bed.

"I'm NOT DANNY!" The not Danny said. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran out the door and quickly went to Danny's locker.

"We need to open his locker! The thermos is inside there!" Jazz said waiting for Tucker to open the locker. He ran up to the locker and banged on the metal container with his PDA.

"I think its… It's about to open." He said while wiping a sweat off his brow. Sam groaned and put her ear up to locker as she put in his code. Shoving the door open, she searched for the thermos. "Ah HA!" She said slamming the locker closed before running back to the nurse's office.

When they entered they weren't expecting everyone to be on the ground unconscious and the fact that Danny was sitting on the nurse's bed like a king.

"Hello Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley. Oh and you must be Daniel's sister Jasmine Fenton. Wonderful the whole gang is here." Skulvlad gloating.

"Who are you? And where's Danny?!" Tucker said shaking his fist in the air.

"I'm Skulvlad 2.89, and by the name you are hearing, you must obviously guess who made me. Because of that, you must be eliminated." Skulvlad said getting the ecto ray glowing onto his hands.

"Wait!" Sam shrieked. "Don't we get to say one last word to Danny? I mean he is our beset friend, and if we get blasted we might never wake up and see him again!" The virus's brain strained to get the sarcastic trick in Sam's voice, but he wasn't smart enough.

"Very well. I'll give you 5 minutes." He said. Skulvlad closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting Danny come back.

"AH!" Danny screamed grabbing his hair. "I'm not… Whoa. I'm back!" He exhaled before noticing his friends. "Guys! You aren't hurt, oh thank god!" He said before grabbing them into a hug. He pushed back only when noticing something wet fall onto his jumpsuit. Danny stepped back only to notice that his two best friends and his sister crying.

"What's wrong guys? Why are you crying?" He said taken back by the sudden emotional change. Jazz walked forward and extended her hand that had the thermos in it. Danny held his hands up in surrender and gasped. "What? Why?!" he said.

"Sorry Danny." She said before sucking her little brother into the thermos. They heard a muffled scream from Skulvlad as he swore to get revenge.

"We need to hurry and take them to Vlad. He's the one who created the virus, so he must know how to get rid of it." Sam said running out the school to call for a taxi.

**At FentonWorks…**

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran down the stairs into the lab as they boarded the Specter Speeder. "GO TUCKER GO!" Sam said strapping herself in. Tucker thrust the wheel forward as he set off on the journey to Wisconsin.

TIME ELAPSE

The gang sat silently as the watched the nature flow beneath them. Sam clutched the thermos near her chest as she silently whispered to herself about the 'stupid' virus.

"We're here." Tucker said as he lowered the vehicle to the ground. "Let's go kick that fruitloops butt."

**This was a pretty short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will have tons of action in it. And if y'all have any ideas on what should be on the next chapter, don't hesitate to tell me; you will also get credit if you do. So review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The wait it over… CARPETBAKR! If you're out there right now reading this… the rest of my story is dedicated to YOU! You are always giving me tips on writing and stuff. So I re-read Taken Over and decided to finish it through. I was going to end it right in this chapter. Yes you heard me right. Chapter 5 was going to be the last chapter. But thanks to CarpetBakr, read her stories they are amazing, I am continuing! **

** Without further ado… CHAPTER 5!**

**(Looks like me and Danny are having an argument here)**

**Danny: So finally you look at this story? Like seriously?**

**Me: What do you mean by that?**

**Danny: you were paying attention to your IMAA stories and not Danny Phantom stories? Do you hate me?**

**Me: WHAT?! I would never hate you! Thank CarpetBakr! She gave me ideas to continue the story!**

**Danny: CarpetBakr… THANK GOD YOU WERE HERE TO CONVINCE HER TO KEEP WRITING! **

**Me: What about the other reviewers?**

**Danny: Didn't forget about them… Thanks for the reviews… Now. PercyJacksonLover14… TYPE!**

**Me: (Scared) Okay… okay… CHAPTER 5 AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer: Please….**

Tucker slowly walked forward to the house and started looking up stuff in his PDA. His fingers flew over the touch screen as he motioned for the two girls to follow him. "Is it deactivated Tuck?" Sam asked kneeling down behind a bush. Jazz held onto the thermos and was kneeling as well.

Tucker nodded. "As far as I am concerned he doesn't even know that we did anything to take out the security." Sam smiled and pulled out the Fenton Peeler and let the machine envelope her into a high tech ghost suit. "Lets go kick Vlad's butt."

Vlad in the other hand was sitting on his huge leather one seat couch stroking his beloved cat, Maddie. He loved her more than anything, but his heart still belonged to his long lost love. Maddie screeched. "Yes Maddie, I know that you want some kibble, but you know what that does to you." Vlad continued stroking her before he heard the doorbell ring.

"What in blue blazes?" Maddie hopped off her master's lap and followed the grumpy man to the door. Just as he reached for the handle his front door blasted open and Vlad quickly reverted to his ghostly form.

"MY DOOR! Agh! That was the rare bark wood from Canada; it will cost me a fortune to get it back! Who's there?" Vlad said anger bubbling inside of him. Then he saw a teary faced young lady with bright orange hair walk forward with a compass, following behind was Sam and Tucker.

"Vlad, we need your help." Jazz said shaking the thermos lightly.

Vlad was horrified at the story, but he was only faking it of course. "Oh Jasmine, I am so sorry for your lose." He tried reaching for her but she pulled away. "I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS VLAD! SKULKER AND TECHNUS COULDN'T BE THE ONLY ONES WHO DID THIS!" Jazz shouted venom dripping with every word she spoke. Sam and Tucker stood petrified at what Jazz said.

She was right. Skulker and Technus couldn't have done what they had done alone; it would have been a miracle if they just made a water gun together. But with Vlad's influence they worked together to build the most painful device to eradicate the ghost boy.

"Jasmine! Don't you use that tone of voice with me young lady. I am truly sorry!" Vlad said shocked at the sudden outburst. Jazz looked away in disgust.

"You are NOT my father to tell me what to do. If you want to help then get me Danny back. I WANT MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK!" Jazz threw a door handle towards Vlad, who ducked as it soared over his head. He held his arms up.

"Alright! I shall do my best."

Jazz was still cross and she didn't let go of the thermos, but only to give it to Sam. She knew how much Sam meant to Danny and she knew that Sam was probably in a bad state as she was.

"Sorry Sam." Sam peeled her eyes off the lab table that Vlad planned to use.

"Why Jazz?"

"I shouldn't have yelled like that. It probably scared you and Tucker." Jazz said smiling to herself. Sam laughed and patted Jazz's hand.

"Yeah well, we were in desperate need to get Danny back to us, so I'm kinda glad you yelled. Look at how fast Vlad's working. Tucker doesn't even need to help him either!"

"You go that right! That man has some serious issues!" The girls giggled.

Vlad was finished and instructed Sam very quickly on what to do. "This small room is completely ghost proof. So ghosts can't come in or out. Just put the thermos into here." Vlad said pointing to a cylindercal hole. "The ghost will come out of the thermos an into this room. Please trust me. I didn't mean things to go this far." Vlad was truly sorry. All he wanted was Danny to feel the pain he did when he had lost Maddie. That's why he sent Skulker to 'fight' Danny.

"_Give it up ghost boy! You welp!" Skulker said aiming his arm cannon at Danny's chest._

"_Ha! Yeah right. Is it just me or is your foot coming off?" Skulker looked at his leg._

"_What are you talking about… AHH!" Skulker got shot back a few feet by Danny's ecto ray. _

"_You really need to start learning sarcasm." But skulker did something that surprised Danny. His arm cannon opened up to reveal a red light aimed at him. The ghost zone was open in the back so before Skulker retreated he fired the red ecto ray at Danny who stumbled back in surprise. _

"_AH!" Danny's body racked with electricity from whatever Skulker shot at him. After the commotion he sighed and closed the ghost zone portal._

"_Okay I'll deal with him later. Skulker is so not getting a friendship cookie that I was making. _

Vlad watched hesitantly as Danny's body flowed out of the thermos. Once again, the red eyes pale faced ghost looked at them and screeched. "WHERE AM I?! DANIEL FENTON WILL PAY FOR THIS! But for now…" Skulvlad 2.89 closed his eyes and when they opened neon green eyes shot open in surprise before they rolled up into his head.

"DANNY!" All four of them said in unison. They rushed into the room and activated the ghost shield in the room. Danny reverted back to the black haired kid that Sam had fallen for in 6th grade.

She cradled his head in her lap and smiled. _He looks really cute when he is asleep._ Danny suddenly woke up and looked around. Seeing Vlad first he got up and tried going ghost. But when it failed he just screamed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT PLASMIUS?!" Vlad smiled and pointed down at his friends.

"We are here to finally get you help Danny. Let's get that stupid ghost out of your head at last."

**HOORAY! Okay if you review I'll… add two chapters in about 2 days! But I need reviews! Not just people reading and thinking to themselves. "Not bad, not bad." I want some reviews people! Okay whatever! This is America free will so do what you want folks! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry…. Okay school. Quick question. How do you adopt a story? PLEASE HELP!:) Thanks for the freaking reviews! I got soo many! Holy cow! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I totally wish…**

Vlad hooked up a suction cup thing to Danny's head. He was still unconscious and unresponsive to the trio, which helped Vlad more.

"You are helping correct? You seriously killing him instead are you?" Sam asked crossing her arms. Vlad growled and attached more things to Danny's body: including his chest, arms, and head.

"Girl, you had better stay quiet. I am trying to help Daniel. I actually feel bad for doing something to him. I didn't think that this program would malfunction like this."

"Oh you mean: Danny being overrun by a program, him being close to death and not having control over himself?" Tucker said punching stuff onto his PDA. Suddenly, Danny groaned and opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" He said. He was strapped down to a lab table (what is up with lab tables?!) just to prevent anymore "outbreaks." The whole room was ghost proof, but the table was entirely ghost proof. No one wanted to risk ANYTHING to go wrong.

"Danny, please Vlad is trying to help you." Sam said taking Danny's hand into hers.

"Whoa. Vlad. Helping. Me? Sense when did I wake up into a reality with a helpful arch nemesis?" Danny said. Sam had to smile. No matter what situation, Danny could always have a smart comment. From the other side of the room, Vlad snarled.

"Daniel. I am trying to help you… I had no intention…"

"What was your intention Vlad?" Danny snapped back at him.

"I wanted to make you my son." Vlad said sheepishly. To avoid any gaze he returned to the computer to input more data. "Everything is normal except for your mind status. It seems like there is more electrical activity than normal in your brain, my boy. Which of course is saying a lot."

"HEY!"

"But the chip shouldn't have given off this much signal. Where the heck was it placed?" Vlad went back to a series of colorful language and more searching on his plasma computer. Danny sighed and looked around the green plasma walls of the ghost-shielded room.

"Wait, what happened? Someone PLEASE fill me in. I only remember the pain and the rest was a blur." Danny yelped. Sam walked over to him and pulled up a chair. Sitting down, she took his hand and told him everything.

After she finished, Danny looked away. "I… I… hurt someone?"

"But it wasn't your fault. That _thing_ in your head did it." Danny flinched and looked down at the straps holding him down.

"And the thing is under control right?"

"How is it you children say: No kidding my dear boy!" Vlad said walking over to him. "The room and ghost shield prevents my ingenious chip to form and take your body over correctly. All I have to do is find it and remove it." Danny grimaced.

"I'm almost too afraid to ask. Will it hurt?" Vlad laughed so hard that everyone, except Danny, moved away from him.

"Of course it will hurt! You will feel like dying, the pain so excruciating that you might even die!" Everyone gasped. "Kidding. It shouldn't hurt my boy. You are a ghost, as well as I. I should be able to phase it right out of your skin. I am terribly sorry about what happened." Danny frowned and looked away. No way was he going to believe that Vlad suddenly felt sorry for him.

"You just make sure it doesn't hurt him Vlad. Or so help us…" Sam and Tucker said in unison. They looked at each other in confusion and exchanged looks of a smirk.

"Relax guys. Look as much as I don't trust Vlad, he's the only one who can save me and get me out of this."

"That's right. At least someone has some sense." Vlad said crossing the room to get a look at Danny.

"Oh don't be so happy Vlad. The moment I am out of danger, you are going to pay for what that chip made me do!" Danny's muscle's tensed and stiffened as if he was trying to get away from the straps. His eyes suddenly went green, but they reverted back to blue.

"May I take a look at you from the inside really quickly my boy?" Vlad, for some strange reason, reverted into his ghost form.

"What?! Uh, NO! You can't… AHH!" Without a moment of waiting for an answer, Vlad turned intangible and quickly slipped into Danny's body. For a moment, the trios were standing, and lying, still as the exchanged looks. Then Danny's body jerked, he closed his eyes as Vlad went around looking inside (which to Danny was NOT pleasant). Finally after a couple of minutes, Vlad slipped out without a single expression on his face.

"I have located the chip." was the only thing he said.

"Then why didn't you get it out?" Tucker asked. Vlad changed back to human and put his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, why didn't you get the thing out? If you found it wouldn't it have been easier." By then, Danny had passed out of exhaustion. Having a much more powerful ghost in your body sure can knock someone out.

"Thank goodness Danny is asleep. Sam? Tucker? Please follow me." Without a word they obeyed. Vlad closed the door behind them and looked at them.

"I'm sorry. I have located the chip, but it is not longer a chip."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. He hands were shivering in fear for what Vlad was going to say. Tucker wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder, partically because he was afraid and he had to help his friend. He knew how much Danny meant to her.

"The chip has taken over Danny's body completely. Everything from his organs to his blood, Skulvlad 2.89 has taken over. Either the ghost must give up. Or, Danny must die."

**So sorry again for the long wait! OMG! Thank you so much for all those reviews! I didn't even think that this story was that good. But, review**** as always I love reviews! But again please tell me how to adopt a story!:) THANKS AGAIN!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: DP

**Chapter 7! Again… a lot of reviews! Next chapter will have shout outs to those who review!:) So…. CHAPTER 7!**

** Oh and those who got caught in Sandy, I have y'all in my prayers.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously… I wish.**

"Die? I'm not going to die! Wait, am I?" Danny did his best to turn towards Tucker. Tucker just shrugged and glanced back at his PDA.

"Danny… well… Vlad gave me the percentage of the organism in your body. According to the statistics of the percentage over the…"

"Tucker. For the last time! ENGLISH!" Tucker smiled sheepishly and cleared his throat.

"You have about a 50/50 chance this time. Danny, that thing is seriously starting to take you over. Skulvlad 2.89 really wants you dead I think. But to clear it up, I think Skulvlad just wants to use your body for its purposes." Danny slammed his head on the counter of the lab table.

"One: I hate being strapped to these stuff. Two: I was so stupid to let my guard down. And three: I hate these straps on this table."

"You said that twice." Sam exclaimed.

"I know, that because I meant it." Sam smiled. She walked towards him. Danny squirmed around until he found a comfortable position. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What for?" She whispered back.

"For everything I have ever done. I'm just so naïve. I don't know anything. I'm not smart Sam. But, I think I should…"

"My boy, I think you must tell me when you last battled Skullker." Vlad said glancing back at the two teens.

"He stole the words right out of my mouth." He winked at Sam and took in a deep breath. "Okay. Well it started just two days ago.

_"Skullker, you seriously want to do this right now? I can hurt you. No wait. I can just do this…" Danny pulled out the thermos. But before he could uncap it, Skullker rammed into him shoving Danny back a couple of feet in the air. The thermos fell to the ground._

_ "AW MAN! Dude! That was the last thermos that I had in my room! Do you know how hard it is to sneak these out of my parents lab?" Danny readied a plasma ray, but once again, Skullker shot him. _

_ "Whoa. Not talking and got fast. You must of upgraded Skullker! I'm impressed." Skullker smiled._

_ "You really like it? This might be the end of you, whelp."_

_ "Ah! There's the word I was looking for. Now, I must act angry, shouldn't I? Time to teach you a lesson of messing with the ghost boy." Danny flew so fast that Skullker didn't see anything but the fist in his face. He got thrown back. _

_ "AH! YOU OVER GROWN STUPID PATHETIC TEENAGE USE OF A GHOST!" Danny chuckled. He was about to fly away, thinking that he would just let Skullker go this one time, but the exact opposite happened. Danny was caught._

_ A metal cylindrical clasp grabbed his around the arms and stomach. His legs flailed as he struggled to escape. Danny chuckled nervously. "Ha. You got a MAJOR upgrade. You know you're my favorite ghost right? My favorite!" Skullker laughed._

_ "You don't know the half of it." From the start of his arm, electrical blue energy zoomed down to the start of the clasp. Danny let out shrieks, cries, and laughs all at the same time. His body melted and begged for mercy. Then he felt something strange. A pathogen. _

_ Something felt out of place. A small organism for that matter. It wasn't detectable and noticeable to Danny until Skullker let the ghost boy go. Danny fell to the ground and landed with a THUMP! He lay there, unconscious, until his friends dragged him into an alleyway. _

_ "Danny?" He opened his eyes. He already reverted back to Danny Fenton, and he was looking up to Sam. _

_ "Okay. Hit me with what happened." Sam filled him in. Tucker grabbed a small package out of his backpack, opened it, and stuck it to the side of Danny's neck. Danny yelped in surprise and sighed in relief. _

_ "Oh that feels good. I'm glad Jazz made this." He was very excited about the whole ice to heal pack that Jazz made for him._

_ The ice to heal pack had certain ghostly necessities that created a quick life saving relief. It made Danny quickly heal after a fight so that he was ready for another one. The pack was definitely safe to use anytime as many times. It was reusable for about 5 years before it runs out of "ecto" juice. _

_ Danny's friends helped him to his feet. Danny arched his back and leaned back. They could hear the bones crack in relief. Danny yawned and smiled. "It's Friday. And the new Doom games out. I got it too. You guys could bring your laptops or computers over so we could play." He suggested. Sam and Tucker nodded furiously with a crazy grin on their faces. _

_ As the two friends headed home to grab their lab tops, Danny flinched. The ice to heal pack evidently increased the power of the Skulvlad 2.89. It was only supposed to control Danny, but instead the chip got a mind of its own. _

"Okay. That's all I remember." Danny sighed and relaxed. Sam was shocked, as well as Tucker. Vlad however had a smirk written on his face.

"And why are you smirking genius?" Danny said rolling his eyes.

"I just can't believe that the thing I created got a mind of it's own. Surprising isn't it?" Tucker ran up to Vlad and grabbed his collar.

"You ruined my friends life! And you are going to fix it you… you…"

"Oh! Now Tucker, you better not create a scene. I think I can find an antidote, or maybe create another chip…"

"No. You are not creating another chip…" Danny said sternly. Vlad held his hands up in surrender.

"What if… No. I couldn't possibly." Vlad dramatically turned away from the trio.

"What?" Sam said walking up a little closer to Vlad. The teens couldn't see it, but Vlad grinned. But as he turned back, he put on his best oh-this-will-hurt-me-so-much-than-it-would-hurt-you look.

"I can shock Danny in a way to malfunction the chip. It would momentarily kill Daniel, but, I can easily bring him back." Sam and Tucker looked shocked. But before they could say anything…

"I'll do it…" Danny said.

**TA DA! Okay… umm… honestly I have nothing else to say but school sucks! So much homework! Okay that's all… **** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: DP

** Hey guys! I really am thankful for the reviews! But there wasn't so many that I decided to do the shout out in my next chapter. Sorry guys…. But I appreciate the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Oh please…**

"Danny you aren't serious are you?" Tucker said his face stuck in disbelief. Sam grew much more pale then she already was.

"Danny. I can't let you go through with this! You can't! How could you trust him?!" She gestured at Vlad. Vlad stood tall near the computer and let a playful smirk run along his lips.

"You have nothing to worry about Sam. I will take good… no, great care of Daniel."

"Oh heck you are! WE will be here the whole time this is happening!" Tucker cried. Danny growled. He screamed a minute, his face contorted with pain. "Danny? Oh god!"

"No…. NO! You can't kill me! I must get out of here!" The ghost chip screamed. It phased, and got shocked. It went intangible and it got shocked. It used Danny's eyes ice power, but it got shocked. "NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! I WILL ESCAPE!" But the ghost chip resided allowing Danny Fenton to return, panting.

"Sam… I don't trust Vlad, but you saw what happened to me when the chip took control…"

"Yes, precisely my dear Goth girl. Daniel…" Vlad started, but got interrupted by green neon orbs.

"Shut up Vlad. Just get the thing ready. And don't even think about telling me what will happen. I… don't want to know." Danny gulped. He did his best to relax. But watching, with the best angle he got, at Vlad was like him waiting for surgery to start. You are so worried when the mask is on. You don't even want to know what they are going to do to you.

"Sam, Tucker…" The teens walked towards their best ghost/human friend. Danny went red and he seemed like he couldn't bring himself to look at his friends.

"Yes Danny?" Sam asked softly like an angel. Danny looked up, his blue electric eyes dulling to cloudy day.

"I might not make it out today. I…"

"No man. I am not going to hear you say it. NO." Tucker said his eyes slowly filling up with tears.

"Hear me out guys. I might not make it. But I just wanted to give you something. Check the front pocket of my jeans." Sam blushed so Tucker reached in and felt two elongated items. Pulling them out he nearly bawled. Two carefully crafted necklaces danced in front of his eyes. They had Danny in ghost form, Sam and Tucker with a thermos posing. Sam's was a locket, so it was able to open and close whenever, that hung on a silver chain. Tucker's looked like it was a chip. It was hanging from a more gold chain and had a USB slot. Slowly pulling out his PDA he saw the entire ghost fights the trio experienced together.

"Thanks man." Tucker took Danny's hand and gave it a shake. Sam was still speechless. The locket was black and so was her expression. She knew that this gift was like saying goodbye. Without a word, she positioned herself perfectly and smacked her lips onto his. Tucker wasn't even uncomfortable, and he didn't even want to crack a joke. This was serious, and he knew Sam would want this.

Sam just knew she had to hold out this kiss a little more. Danny didn't seem to object at all, in fact he seemed to be more passionate about it then Sam was. "Well this is just a beautiful scene now isn't it?" Vlad had strips in his hand and he was grinning. Sam pulled away reluctantly. She looked down at Danny, who still had his eyes closed as if he was still kissing her. But once he opened his eyes, he smiled.

Sam shoved Vlad away from her, crossed her arms, and stood next to Tucker, who put an arm around her. "You sure you want to see this? It might be a little…"

"Yes Vlad, just shut up." They both said in unison. Shrugging it off, Vlad walked towards Danny who was averting his eyes.

"You know Daniel, I really didn't want this happening to you… I didn't consider the risks…"

"Yeah? You know what Vlad? I hope at least now you see why I never wanted to join you. I… HATE… YOU." Danny said with a dark voice. "Just get this over with." Vlad was shocked. He even felt hurt at the reaction. Daniel was right, there was no way he would ever join him. And he knew why.

Saying nothing, he eyed the desperate teens and lifted the shirt off of Danny. Danny shivered slightly at the sudden cold breeze, but he immediately put on his stern face. Vlad continued putting the strips on Danny's chest and head. He placed one right above his heart, and around his ribs, as well as on his forehead. He carefully slipped the shirt back over the teens neck. Kneeling next to his ear, he put all the emotion into his voice. "I'm sorry Daniel."

Next, Vlad hooked up some wires running from the computer to the strips. He quickly and swiftly typed up something and nodded. "We're ready. Are you sure…" He started again.

"Vlad…" Sam said dangerously low. Hanging his head, he took in a deep breath.

"I'm going to start it up. The first shock will only be a test to see the damage, the next will be the one that stops Daniel's heart, and hopefully short circuits the chip. And the third will hopefully bring Daniel back to life. If not, I will manually slip into his body and start up the heart." The teens nodded in understanding. Danny took in a deep breath and nodded.

"AHH!" He let out a scream. It was painful, really painful. It reminded him of the time he took away his ghost powers in the upgrading portal, but this was just a sudden one. Vlad looked up at the monitor and nodded. Sam buried her face into Tucker's neck.

"Next. Daniel this is…"

"I know! START IT UP!" Danny screeched through clenched teeth. Once again Danny let out a scream so loud that it would've woken up Asia. And then silence. Sam looked up and almost choked. Danny's head was facing her, his eyes were wide, and a single tear escaped. He wanted to see her and she didn't even look up. Sam covered up her mouth.

"Vlad! Please… bring him back! Bring him back!" She sobbed pleading. She didn't want to look at Danny's face. She couldn't do it. Vlad surprisingly was smiling. Tucker noticed this and let Sam sink to the ground as he walked up to him. Balling up a fist he smacked Vlad's chin.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT?! BRING HIM BACK!" Tucker too sunk to the ground and covered up his face. Vlad waited one more minute and sent the third shock.

Glancing up at the monitor he noticed that Danny's heart didn't even falter. _Oh my god. _He thought. He sent another shock and then another, only in vain. The chip was fried. It was visible in the scanner, but the boy was still "dead."

Vlad quickly changed into his ghost form and plunged into the dead boys body.

The room was silent. No one knew if Danny would wake up again.

**HA! CLIFFHANGER! Okay well I didn't get a lot of reviews like I said before. So I am aiming for a lot this time. I'm talking 5+. I didn't realize that I would be updating sooner, but oh well!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: DP

**Wow! Thanks so much guys! I got tons of reviews and it really sprung up ideas. Okay before y'all start throwing some rocks and bring out the hidden pitchforks, I wasn't updating for a couple of reasons. One: It was break and a lot of my family and friends came over. I was in charge of looking after my miniature cousins as well as not letting them come into my room where my Mac was… There was NO way that was going to happen. **

** Two: Come to my school and take a look at the workload they give us. I swear, if they even gave us a break I was partying in my room by listening to music and snacking on unhealthy goods….**

** Three: I honestly just didn't want to do anything that had to do with writing after I had tons of essays to do in school…. So… Whoops!**

**Okay some shout outs: **** I promised right?**

**Carpetbakr- you and your reviews… They are just so heart warming! Thank you… **** (Oh and F.Y.I peeps who read reviews… read her stories… They are amazing. No I'm dead serious you can't stop reading when you read her stories. Especially all of her stories!) And I'm glad that you like this story!**

**Em-ster 9-1-1: Well, here is your next chapter! Thank you for saying that my stories are exciting! **

**Weesie: Suspense? I try! Haha! Well here is the next chapter!**

**Malica15: I know! I was thinking the same thing! Vlad will bring him back… I'm sure of it. **

**IAmTheDaydreamer: Wow! Some language! Haha! Cliffhangers are just my specialty I hope!:) Thanks!**

**Jenanimejen: Pro? Thank you! I never got that before! Danny might be okay…. Muhaha! I also try not to make the romance too extreme. Aw! Don't cry! Haha! Well here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Please…. **

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" Sam ran towards Danny trying to shout at Vlad, who was inside his body. She was so desperate that she started to pound on Danny's chest. His face was still slack, but Sam wasn't going to give up. Suddenly Danny's eyes went red and Vlad spoke through his voice.

"What are you doing girl? Stop what you're doing! I'm trying to bring him back!"

"No you're not! Get out of his body, now!" Sam screamed. Tucker walked next to Sam's side and gave the most defiant look he can.

"Get… Out. I'm not going to repeat myself." Tucker said his voice set. Vlad noticed the distraught look and sighed. He closed his eyes, also closing Danny's, and phased out of the body he borrowed. Vlad looked angry, but chose not to show it. It was his chance! He could've easily switched the brain cells in a way that made Danny pledge loyalty to him! He would've had the perfect half-ghost son! That Goth girl let her feelings get the best of her, and now the two are desperately trying to wake Daniel up.

"Danny… Please. Come back to me! Come back to us! Just come back…" Sam pleaded still doing the ever so long compressions. It wasn't her fault that she got certified right in her bedroom while her parents were out for their anniversary. She just found a CPR guidance CD and plopped it right into the DVD player, she watched, and bam she got her certificate.

"One… Two… Three… One… Two… Three…" She stopped, pinched Danny's nose, and blew two deep breaths. Tucker watched as his best friends chest heaved up but fell back down. He let Sam do her thing and walked towards Vlad himself. He balled a fist, aimed well, and laid a jaw shattering punch to the old man's jaw. Vlad, shocked from the blow glared at the boy. Tucker shook his fist, obviously from the pain and force he hit him with.

"You did this to him. ALL OF IT!" Tucker cried getting up to Vlad's face. He pointed over and over at his face showing disgust and disapproval as he turned his back on the halfa. Vlad just stood shocked, again! He didn't know that the children cared for the boy so much. All Vlad wanted was a son. He even tried online dating services, but all the women said yes only for his money not him. Maddie shunned him the day the ghost king set doom on Amity Park. He was alone. But that wasn't going to stop Vlad.

"Nooo…." Sam started to sob as she still continued on the compressions. It's been about 5 minutes since she first began, the video said after about 10 or 15 minutes the person was to be left alone because they were dead. She didn't want to give in to that. Danny meant everything to her, the kiss she shared with him was everything she's ever wanted. She didn't care about the money she has, or anything. Her friends and family meant everything to her, most importantly, Danny.

It was getting close to 10 minutes now, and Vlad had to hurry. A couple more minutes and Danny would be brain dead for good. He quickly reverted to his ghost form and opened up his ghost portal. Looking again, maybe his last time, he hoped his best that Danny will survive if his plan worked.

"Vlad's gone… Sam?" Tucker said. Sam was still going on with the compressions and breathing. Danny's chest still rose and fell from the continuous pleading hopes. But Tucker figured out this meant that it was over. A couple of days ago his best friend was standing proud and tall, it was as if no disease or sickness could get to him. But now, one small chip lowered Danny's health to zero minimizing his chances to survive. And as of right now, he's dead and there was probably nothing anyone can do about it.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Where was he? Dead? He felt fine though, not like he's self before when he was in pain. Actually, he felt in peace, but there was something wrong. There was this weird feeling of pressure on his chest as if someone was pushing on it. Danny didn't panic though; he was highly appreciating the calm that he was in. But still, how did he get here? Then suddenly everything flashed before him. The chip, the shocks, the strapping onto the tables, and Vlad; anger filled his body as he remembered the pain that man put him into. Danny had to wake up, someway, somehow! But the peaceful bliss he was in right now just didn't want him to move on, anywhere.

Suddenly he remembered a kiss. A soft lip placed on his own. Sam! Even if he didn't want to go he had to at least get back to Sam! Yes he will fight with everything his body can muster up, he felt stronger as his body started to fight for consciousness. Yes, he will and can do it! HE CAN! With that one though of Sam in his mind, he screamed into the darkness he was in ready to break the bond it had on him.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP 

"Sam… Just give it up. Vlad's trying to help him." Tucker tried pulling her back so that she would be next to him but instead Sam continued to hold his hand. Sam nodded a yes to Vlad who stood next to Daniel in absolute guilt. He turned towards the ghosts he had gathered to bring Daniel back to life.

"All right my fellow ghostly members, NOW!" The ghosts all closed their eyes, including Vlad, and held one hand out. A green energy flew from the arm of the ghosts to the boy on the lab table, filling his body with something the ghost can only use once in a century.

A life reviver. It was the only thing that the ghosts had that would bring back the living if they had accidentally killed them. The life reviver was only able to replenish every century though, and since this case was that it was a ghost boy as well, the power they needed was outnumbered. Each ghost howled as they felt their own power depleting momentarily. Finally a small moan issued that the plan Vlad thought of worked.

Danny opened his eyes letting them absorb the view all around him. His chest burned and his lungs screamed for more air, but a small step at a time. First he saw the green energy that was still flowing to him, next he saw the ghosts that started ratting Vlad out about his stupid mistake and that they would never trust him again(Well Skulker said that and let Vlad know it rather than the other ghosts), and finally his eyes fell on Sam.

His eyes dazzled in anticipation to say anything, and from his mouth a small huff of, "Sam…" brought tears to her eyes. Sam could tell that Danny wanted to hug her, kiss her, or for the matter just get to her, but the straps across his chest prevented him. By then the ghosts left and Vlad had to pick himself off the ground wincing and flinching. Sam walked right up to him delivering a blow to the man's face.

"That was for hurting Danny. And unless you enjoyed that and want another one, let him go." Vlad once again flinched and nodded heading over to the computer. He pushed a button that allowed Daniel to finally be free.

"Daniel?" Danny turned his head to face Vlad. His eyebrows shot up daring Vlad to ask him a question. "The chip will dissolve into your system within a day. I'm… I'm… I'm so sorry my boy." Sam and Tucker looked like they were ready to protest, but Danny held his hand up. Slowly he got off the metal table and steadied himself before slipping off the table. He almost fell face first if it weren't for his friends that were next to him.

"I'm okay…" He whispered softly. Then with every amount of strength he had, he slowly walked towards the white haired old lunatic who did this to him. Every once in a while he would clutch his side only to help ease the pain. Finally he was in front of Vlad. Danny stood straight and looked right into Vlad's eyes, trying to put as much anger as he could into them.

"You ever come near me, or Sam, or Tucker, or anyone I ever knew… next time the person who is on that table and is going to die is you." Vlad paled and backed up. He didn't expect that from a hurt boy, much less a boy that just came back from the dead. But he still allowed a small smirk and a nod.

"Very well then… but I won't go away you know." And just to prove his point he made a small pushing gesture to Danny's just that forced Danny to the floor, weak and defenseless. But that didn't stop him, Danny slowly but surely reverted into his ghost form, in fact everyone in the room stood shocked, disbelief written on their face. Slowly his black suit and the emblem covered his body. His green eyes glowed with frustration and anger.

Danny opened his fist and an ecto beam pushed Vlad back against his computer system, breaking and crashing everything that was once stored in the PC. "And this is just to say that, you can never use me again Vlad. Get… Out… Of… My… LIFE." And just like that Danny grabbed his friends and flew them out of the room.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP

"You don't have to fly you know…"

"I know. But I never ever want to leave you guys again. It's more of a belief that I don't want to go, nor do I want you guys to go." Danny stumbled a bit and decided to lower them to the ground. His body gave away and he had to rely on his friends to drag him to the Specter Speeder.

Once the trios were headed off towards Amity Park, Danny already had passed out from exhaustion leaving the two friends to talk to themselves.

"Will he ever be the same?" Sam asked.

"Sam… you know the answer. He won't be, but he will be stronger and will learn from his mistakes." Tucker replied keeping his eyes on the sky in front of him.

"You're right. But for now let's just enjoy the fact that Danny is back." They didn't think about the fact that they might have to explain to Danny's parents about his powers and Vlad. But nothing mattered more than Danny being back in the lives of his loved ones.

**Okay! Yup! A long long chapter! But here's the thing, the story is coming to an end. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last chapter! I've just realized after reading my bold notes that I've been really naggy and pushy about the whole review thing. I didn't even realize that I** **was nagging you guys to review this whole time, forcing it and even threatening to stop my writing because of no reviews. I am so sorry. I apologize for doing that. **

** But end of this chapter! And last chapter will be posted soon I hope! **** thank you for reading my stuff. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: DP

**Well… here is the last chapter. **** Gosh didn't think this day would come. But thank you all for supporting me with my story and reviewing and everything. I will send out a PM to those who review! This is the last chapter once again. And it will be short I believe…. **** Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

It was a week, and Danny was still recovering. He was scared out of his mind and still couldn't focus in class or anything. He still fought ghosts, and did his homework. Everything was fine but the only thing nagging him was a small fear of being used again.

Danny closed his locker and was about to leave when he yelped. "Oh… uh… hey guys." He looked away.

"Danny, I know that you're afraid of the thing that got you. But I… we promise that nothing like that will ever happen again. I mean even Vlad got what he deserved!" Sam leaned in and placed her lips on his. Danny closed his eyes, and let Sam finish off the kiss. Everyone in the school didn't even give them a second look they knew their relationship.

"Yeah. Sam's right, man. You shouldn't be afraid of anything. You're okay! You're breathing, talking, blinking, walking…" He stopped when he noticed a small smile creep up on Danny's face.

"Danny?" Jazz walked up towards them as well. "Are you okay?" Danny nodded and sucked in a breath.

"I just… I need sometime. What happened… what happened to me, the others? I can't shake the feeling that I could do it again. Hurt you guys I mean." Suddenly a cold feeling traveled up Danny's spine, and a blue wisp came out his mouth. Danny sighed and trudged into a room. A sudden light abrupt from inside the doors, and the trio watched the ghost teen walk out.

His face was dropped, but he managed to fly out of the school and up into the air. A small, and harmless, blast hit Danny's back grabbing the teen's attention.

"Vlad? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again." The old ghost stood in front of the boy with a depressed look. It seemed as though he was trying to apologize for the mistake he made.

"Daniel please let me speak… or as you young folks say… hear me out."

"Make it quick Plasmius. My novelty is wearing thin, and an ecto ray is itching to bruise your face." Vlad flinched and looked down.

"Daniel, I am sorry for what happened. I just wanted a son, someone to love me. In fact… I think I'm going to have one." Suddenly Vlad's sad face turned into an evil grin. A ghost thermos shot out blue vacuum energy. Danny flew to the side in shock as he blasted a ray at Vlad's face.

"THAT'S WHY I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Danny yelled after the falling ghost. He flew down to meet the man face to face.

"Daniel… I am going to get you if it's the last thing I do."

"It's going to be your last Plasmius. I think Walker is willing to trade me with you don't you think?"

"What?" Before Vlad was able to comprehend what Danny said, the blue vacuum sucked in the old betraying ghost into a thermos.

"I'm pretty sure Walker will enjoy torturing you Vlad. I'm sure I would." When Danny turned back into Danny Fenton, a sudden release of pressure cause Danny to sigh.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker waited for him outside. "Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked walking forward. Then, Danny smiled for the first time in a week.

"Sam. I feel amazing. I just caught my enemy." Giving the thermos a shake he laughed and let the cold breeze flow through his body. His fear was suddenly gone. Everything he wanted was finished. Danny knew one thing though.

Nothing can ever go against him again, Danny was the strongest he ever was. He was ready to face the world and its challenges.

**LAST CHAPTER DONE! Okay that was the weirdest ending yet. It was super cheesy and dumb! Okay… Well that's all I got. But here is something else; I have some other stories that I have. Iron Man Armored Adventures, and now I am ready to create another story…. TEEN TITANS! **** I love that series too… but so far… I got some other stories to finish. SO… THANK YOU! **


End file.
